disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Queen Emmaline
Queen Emmaline is the Mermaid Queen of Merroway Cove and the loving mother of Princesses Cora and Oona in Sofia the First. Background Personality Like her subjects, Emmaline distrusts humans for the attack on her Kingdom as shown when she gets negative with Sofia after finding out that she's a human. However, she does believe in giving everyone a chance to do the right thing. Role in the Series She first appears after Sofia follows Cora and Oona back to the coral castle. Oona and Emmaline both have a dispute over the Floating Palace's presence in the cove and they discover Sofia followed her daughters home. She tells her daughters and Sofia about the attack on her Kingdom and that that's why her people avoid going up to the surface. Sofia tries to assure her that the humans on the ship mean no harm but Emmaline and her chief advisor, Plank, don't take her seriously both because they think she's a mermaid and because they know she's a child. When Plank proposes that Emmaline uses her trident to conjure a storm to blow the ship out of the cove, Emmaline is against the plan because it might sink the ship. Sofia offers to go up and get the humans to move the ship on their own. When Plank asks her how she would do that, she reveals she's really a human and that the ship belongs to her family. Emmaline and her subjects are all shocked by this revelation except Oona, who knew all along. When Sofia give her her word that she'll get the ship to leave immediately, Emmaline orders her to do so and to never come back. When Sofia comes back and tells her that Oona has been kidnapped and when Plank accuses her family of doing so, Emmaline warns Sofia that she has until sundown to return her daughter or she'll use her trident to sink the Floating Palace. When time is up and Oona still doesn't come back, she uses her trident to conjure a storm. Sven, who saw the sea monster that Sofia said abducted Oona with his own eyes, stops her before it gets too fierce and leads her to where Oona is being held where she is reunited with Oona who tells her that Sofia was telling the truth all along and that Sofia saved her. After apologizing to Sofia and stopping the storm, she becomes friends with Sofia's family. She makes a non-speaking appearance in the episode, "Cool Hand Fluke" where she watched, along with Cora, as Oona's band performed a song, thanking the Royal Family, for throwing a party for them. She later appears again in "Return to Merroway Cove", preparing a performance for the Enchancia Royal Family. However, Oona, upset about what little skills she has with the Mermaid Comb, asks Emmaline to teach her more advanced skills, but Emmaline refuses, saying she is too young and will teach her them when she is older. Later on, Emmaline is summoned by Sven when he tells her that Oona and Cora have misused the Mermaid Comb and her Trident, as Oona summoned a powerful sea twister, and Cora tried to stop it with the Trident, but could not aim it properly. Emmaline arrives and dispels the sea twister herself, before reprimanding her daughters for their irresponsibility, grounding them to the palace until further notice. However, when they apologize and tell the truth about what happened, she permits them to still take part in the performance, agreeing to start their punishment tomorrow. The performance goes on without much trouble after that. Trivia *She is based on King Triton, the father of Ariel, who is voiced by Jodi Benson. Interestingly, Jodi Benson, her voice actress, also voices Ariel, her inspiration's daughter. Gallery mermaidkingandqueen.png|Emmaline and her adviser, Plank Cora mom planl.png Queen emmaline and her daughters.jpg|Queen Emmaline and her daughters, Princess Cora and Princess Oona Queen Emmaline-Oona.JPG|"Oona, I'll teach you in time." Queen Emmaline1.JPG Queen Emmaline using the trident.JPG Destroying the sea twister.JPG Queen Emmaline 2.JPG Onna and Cora hug their mother.JPG Queen Emmaline-Oona-Cora.JPG Almost time for the show.JPG Proudly watching the water show.JPG Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Queens Category:Mermaids Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Reformed characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Animated characters Category:Disney characters Category:Royalty Category:Parents Category:Disney Junior characters Category:Magic Users Category:Widows/Widowers Category:TV Animation characters